Todo lo malo con el fandom de Inazuma Eleven
by abigail.torre.rojas
Summary: Si te prendes con agua entonces no entres. Aquí adentro reparto unas cuantas verdades acerca de los fanfics de la sección "Anime/Manga: Inazuma Eleven/イナズマイレブン" Todo lo digo con amor u3u


Seh, podría decirse que esto no cuenta como fanfic de Inazuma Eleven, pero he sido bastante paciente,siempre leyendo de entre las sombras. Sé que no soy nadie para decir que esta bien y que esta mal, pero quiero expresar mi opinión acerca de este "fandom" a medias. Puteenme lo que quieran, pero primero terminen de leer.

En primer lugar esta toda esta mierda de los "Oc's", osea, esta bien que les gusten y el tema, es divertido, si, pero es **DEMASIADO** , en serio. ¿Cual es el punto de las historias que se centran mas en los oc's y sus problemas existenciales que en los personajes originales de el anime? A ver mijas/os, si les gusta tanto el personaje esta ok que quieran ponerlo con su oc y el pedo, pero ya dejen de hacer al personaje del anime como si fuera un complemento de su oc cuando todos sabemos que debería ser al revés. Osea, hacen ver a los characters de IE como babosos por sus "maravillosos, divinos y celestiales oc's", ¿osea que pedo?, la sección es Inazuma Eleven, no "se aceptan oc's para un fanfic que TAL VEZ ponga decentemente a los characters de Inazuma Eleven" porque si se dan cuenta, ni siquiera los ponen con en realidad son y les meten el Ooc hasta por las orejas; ¿Fudou siendo tierno?, ¿Fubuki como satanás?, ¡¿Kidou rogando por un poco de amor?! ¡¿QUE?! No se quieran pasar de verga morras.

Seeegundo

¡¿Como es eso de que los fanfics con buena redacción, historia, ortografía, que mantiene el ooc a raya y con capítulos largos y de calidad no tengan NI UN PINCHE COMENTARIO O FAVORITO y los que son TODO LO CONTRARIO, con mala ortografía, historia bien cliché y aburrida, con pésima redacción y mucho ooc tengan TODA LA PUTA ATENCIÓN?!, ¡Es que ustedes me quieren matar!. Vamos, que hay algunos fic's que tienen los comentarios que tienen porque en el resumen tienen el tan "hamado y hapreziado —se buscan oc's—", típico.

¿Estoy equivocada?, hagan la prueba ustedes, escriban un fic sobre algo mínimamente interesante y esperen a que se salga de ,a pagina principal de la sección, luego, en el capítul busquen fichas de oc's y... ¡Santa Maria purísima!; llega todo el mundo diciendo "ooo tu istoria es tan cawaii, te mando mi fisha encejida ^^^^^^^"

Khé?

Tercero, las DIIIIVAAAAS.

¿Hay necesidad de explicarlo?; las típicas nenas kawaii que responden todos los comentarios —al principio— pero luego dejan de hacerlo y sientes que hasta el visto te dejan.

Cuarto: ¿Acaso no es su personaje favorito?

Osea, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tratan de cambiarlo?

¿Por qué sólo se refieren a ellos cuando es hora de las fichas?

Es que, ¡mierda!, si lo quieren tanto busquen fics sobre ellos coño. De nada sirve que sea "tuh perzonage faborito" si es que ni siquiera te acuerdas de ellos cuando no esa con tu oc.

¿Te gusta Fudou pero no aguantas ni el nombre de Fuyuka?, tiene mil y un parings mas.

¿Te gusta Haruna pero no te gusta ninguna de sus pareja?, hay buenos fic's donde se vale por ella misma.

¿Te gusta Aki pero odias a Endo y te desagrada Ichinose?, escriban sus propios fic's o busquen a alguien que haga pedidos de fic's, busquen crack o que mierda se yo, busquen una salida por sus medios.

Si tanto les gusta x personaje van a leer todo lo que puedan de ellos, si no es así entonces no me jodan, el personaje no les gusta.

Mis últimos consejos:

Lean algo que no tenga o pida fichas para oc's

No les pueden obligar a leer algo que no les gusta, pero hagan lo posible por valorar a quienes realmente se esfuerzan por escribir.

No se vuelvan divas

Y por el amor de dios NATSUMI, FUYUKA, REINA Y LAS OTRAS CHICAS **NO SON UNOS JODIDOS DEMONIOS** , detengan el bashing a las chicas.

Dejen un comentario siempre que lean algo que les guste; leer sin comentar es como agarrar una teta y correr.

Besos u3u

Y recuerden, es solo mi opinión y eso, comentenme lo que ustedes quieran, no las voy a juzgar.


End file.
